Sandra Clause
by Autumn Opals
Summary: The fifth year Gryffindor girls Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender decide to give their hero a proper Christmas present. Post GoF.


Sandra Clause  
  
Author's Note: Just a warning, but Hermione changes a lot in this. May seem a bit girly a first but I think it gets better later on. I think this might get flamed, but oh well I was just trying to create an original Christmas piece of writing.  
  
For Harry, Dan, and J.K. Rowling  
  
*giggle* *giggle* *excited, higher pitched giggling* *an anonymous female (but you should know who) rolls her eyes*  
  
"Are you spying on Harry again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"*giggle* yes *sustained giggling*" Parvati Patil giggled (obviously).  
  
"You're going to be found so if you don't stop that giggling you know." Hermione informed the group of Gryffindor girls all the while gazing at her friend too.  
  
Even Hermione Granger had to admit that Harry had turned into a guy to die for. Course, she'd never admit this to anyone, but Harry's hair gave him an unexpected puppy-cute look to the eyes of girl. It never changed and probably wouldn't. Flopping over his face and sticking up in the back, it gave him a look of I-just-woke-up. Hermione had heard he had tried to tame it many a time but always the results were unsuccessful.  
  
Then there were his eyes. They were just as interesting as his hair if not more so. Swirling, they danced and glittered with different emotions. Dangerous it was too. You had to be careful of the haunted parts and the parts that told you I've-seen-much-in-my-fifteen-years-of- existence. However, they were a real green in color. That was what drew you into them.  
  
Hermione suspected that Harry had had to work off the Weasley twins prank at the Dursley's that summer. She suspected this because Harry had come back with a very well toned body. You couldn't tell that much at first because Harry was wearing his cousin's old clothes; when he changed into his wizard robes you could tell somewhat because they are flowing, swishy robes. Therefore people assumed if you could tell that there was a toned body somewhat in floating robes he had to look nice if he ever wore skin tight clothing.  
  
He had grown as well over the summer (not a lot but enough to make him look like a third year) and filled out a tiny bit. His features had sharpened slightly too. He looked, despite his hair, much more grown up.  
  
The only things about him that hadn't changed were his glasses and what made him famous, his lightning bolt scar.  
  
Harry turned around as he felt eyes on him and heard giggling. He had just showered from Quidditch practice and was currently on his way to do his homework. As soon as he saw the group of half hiding, giggling girls he sighed. Then decided he would do his homework in his dormitory where he could concentrate without giggling interruptions.  
  
Hermione knew they'd done it as soon as she heard Harry sigh. He wasn't going to be coming down until morning because of the giggling girls. The giggling girls didn't seem to interpret this though, so she told them; "Harry's not coming back down. You scared him away." Well, that last part was a joke but had some truth in it.  
  
"We didn't scare him away; he didn't even see us!" was the indignant reply from Lavender Brown.  
  
Hermione just nodded her head and the huddle of girls glared at her.  
  
"Since when do you know him that well?" Parvati questioned with a particularly sharp glare.  
  
"Since I was his friend in first year." Hermione answered a bit snootily.  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't at first. Were you?" Parvati put a bit of a sneer into her reply.  
  
"Yes, but we are friends now. He tells me stuff you guys don't know about." Hermione said with a bit of pride.  
  
"Yup, sure." Lavender waved her off and went back to looking with anticipation at the boy dormitory stairs.  
  
However, Parvati was looking at her with interest; "Like what?"  
  
"Oh, come on Parvati. You don't believe the bookworm? Do you?" Lavender whined but her eyes widened with realization.  
  
"I'm not a bookworm." Hermione said coolly; "However, I do have something juicy I could tell you."  
  
All the girls turned to her with curiosity; "Really?"  
  
Hermione nodded and in a dramatic whisper continued; "You know how Harry lives with his muggle relatives? The Dursley's? *nod* Well, they have never given Harry an appropriate present. Ever."  
  
There were gasps of surprise.  
  
"But he's the Boy Who Lived!" Lavender cried indignantly.  
  
"They don't know that either or if they do they don't care." Hermione whispered.  
  
More gasps.  
  
"That's crime!" Parvati shouted.  
  
"Shh! Harry will hear you!" Hermione shushed.  
  
"Already heard," Harry confirmed. "You're louder than a pack of raging elephants."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelped guiltily.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"How much did you hear?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Enough." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh, indeed," Harry said turning to go back up to his homework; "I thought I told you not to talk about things like that to them. Can you keep it down too? I'm starting to get a headache."  
  
Hermione was left flushed from her toes to her magenta face. The girls of Gryffindor turned to her with astonishment.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, I've never heard you use such little words before. Usually you're rambling on about some complicated muggle thing or a difficult spell/potion!" Lavender gaped.  
  
"You really are a normal person! Not always the genius you seem to be sometimes!" Parvati exclaimed as the rest still stared at her startled.  
  
Hermione's blush deepened.  
  
"You know you're not too bad sometimes, Hermione." Parvati said thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione started to look very much like a tomato.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione do you have any ideas to give Harry a really good Christmas this year?" Lavender asked.  
  
Hermione burst into giddy giggles; "We could be a bunch of Santa Clauses!"  
  
"Sandra Causes? Who's Sandra and what does she cause?" Lavender puzzled.  
  
Hermione giggled even harder; "It's *giggle* Santa Clause not *giggle* Sandra *giggle* Cause!"  
  
"Oh, well then who is that?" Lavender inquired.  
  
"He's a-He's a muggle Christmas character who comes down-down your chimney when you're sleeping, and puts presents under your tree." Hermione said catching her breath.  
  
"What?" chorused the girls.  
  
"Okay, you know how every year Dumbledore puts those trees up in the Great Hall? *nod* Well, Santa in a big, round, chubby guy in a red suit that goes down everyone's chimney to deliver presents to them. I suppose he only visits muggles though, since you don't know about him. Anyway, he stuffs your stocking with small toys or candy." Hermione began.  
  
"What's a stocking?" Parvati interrupted.  
  
"A stocking? A stocking is a-is a-a large sock that's decorated with perhaps ribbon or sequins. You hang it up by the fire (usually hanging off the border) and as I said when Santa visits you he fills it with tiny presents." Hermione explained.  
  
"Okay, continue." Parvati nodded.  
  
"Then after Santa is finished with your stocking and goodies you set out for him-" Hermione went on.  
  
"What goodies?" Lavender inquired.  
  
"The goodies you give him for coming to your house; to make him feel more welcome maybe." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I understand. I was just confused because you hadn't said anything about it before." Lavender replied  
  
"Yes, alright, ah-oh yes, after he eats your food set out for him he heads for your tree. There he removes presents out of his sac that he carries with him and places them under the tree. In the morning the children find them and their stocking along with the presents from their family. Children even write a list to Santa of what they want for Christmas, so he can know what to bring them." Hermione finished.  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Why don't we be a bunch of Sandra Clauses for Harry? After all he does surely deserve it!" Parvati squealed.  
  
"It's Santa." Hermione corrected.  
  
"We can be Sandra Clauses though because we're not boys!" Lavender reasoned with mounting excitement.  
  
"Hey, you can be smart when you want to Lavender!" Hermione said sounding like the two had after Hermione and Harry's short conversation.  
  
Lavender nodded, happy.  
  
"Okay but we better be quiet while we plan or else Harry's going to catch on. He might be listening right now anyhow." Hermione cautioned.  
  
The two nodded, wide eyed with excitement.  
  
(AN: This only the fifth year [they're in their fifth year] Gryffindor girls that we know of which is Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione)  
  
***  
  
It was Christmas Eve and the girls were dressed in flattering red suits with fluffy white bordering the hems. To complete their look they wore black, shiny dress shoes and red floppy witches hats. They had all curled their hair and looked quite cute sneaking around the fifth year boy's dormitory with green sacs.  
  
Currently they stood a little beyond the doorway and had look of being in heaven on their faces.  
  
The scene that was before them was very pretty looking because of the crescent moon's rays that lit up the room with an unnatural glare.  
  
The room was surprisingly neat for what they had expected. All clothes sat in a hamper ready to be washed. A few posters were scattered across the walls and it was slightly dusty, but otherwise well kept.  
  
All the boy's hanging were pulled across, so Hermione instructed them to check who was behind each one.  
  
Carefully avoiding squashing any presents the boys had at the foot of their beds they swept around the room peeking in on the unsuspecting boys.  
  
"Oh, look at Neville, Lavender." Parvati cooed.  
  
"He's so cute when he's sleeping." Lavender whispered.  
  
"Who would have thought." Hermione remarked surprising them from behind.  
  
"Did you spot Harry yet?" Parvati asked.  
  
"No," Hermione answered; "But you've got to see Ron."  
  
"Aw." Lavender and Parvati sighed when they saw him.  
  
"He's so innocent looking with his arm flung over is face." Lavender laughed.  
  
"What do you think of his hair; all in disarray? Quite cute, if you ask me." Parvati commented.  
  
"The way the moonlight hits Seamus. Wow, I never thought he would ever look so good." Parvati whispered as they moved on to the next bed.  
  
Lavender nodded her approval and Hermione crept on to the next bed; "This is his, I think."  
  
"Really?" Parvati questioned eagerly.  
  
"But I want to see Dean." Lavender pouted and her friend took pity on her.  
  
"Okay we'll go check him out then come back to Harry. Alright, Hermione?" Parvati explained.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Parvati and Lavender had to stifle giggles.  
  
"Hermione, you have got to see this." Parvati said a hand still pressed to her mouth.  
  
"What can possibly be so amuse-oh my." Hermione too had to hold back laughter.  
  
Dean snorted and muttered something inaudible under his breath.  
  
"Op. We better be quiet." Hermione said snapping back to her senses.  
  
Dean Thomas was sleeping with a foot ball (or soccer ball) pressed tightly against him as if someone was going to steal it. With his mouth parted and foot ball at hand he looked like a muggle teenage jock Hermione had seen once.  
  
"Anyway, to Harry's bed." Parvati directed.  
  
"He looks so grim." Lavender whispered with wonder.  
  
"Yeah-ah!" Parvati shrieked.  
  
"Be quiet." Hermione warned.  
  
"He tried to kick me." Parvati whispered with a tone of outrage.  
  
"I think he's having a nightmare." Hermione clarified.  
  
"I think you're right Hermione. Don't wake him up Parvati; he looks like he could use all the sleep he can get." Lavender agreed.  
  
"Let's get working anyhow." Hermione said closing the hangings.  
  
The girls dug out their wands and began to set up their surprise for their hero while his thrashing rose steadily.  
  
They were just shutting the door when Harry rolled onto the floor. He looked up dazedly at the huddle with question in his eyes. Looking lost and confused his unfocused emerald eyes drilled through their own eyes, before his eyes swept throughout the room.  
  
The Gryffindor girls clicked the door gently shut before fleeing to their dorm.  
  
Harry had looked so innocent, determined, and battered that as the girls disassembled their costumes they could think of nothing more than what a horror it must be to be Harry Potter.  
  
They fell asleep with emerald eyes seemingly emblazed in their minds eye.  
  
***  
  
Flickering green eyes raced around the room until they landed on a tree in the middle of the room. At first Harry looked bitterly at the tree, and then it was as if something was tugging him closer to the tree.  
  
There was a light layer of snow falling onto only the branches and a real star was perched at the top. The tree was actually bare of ornaments but looked really majestic with the snow on its branches.  
  
Letters shimmered in the air above the tree announcing: "Merry Christmas, Harry!" They were made of green and red particles mingled together.  
  
Beneath the tree were presents piled high; every shape and size in magical wrapping paper that changed its look every few minuets.  
  
Harry reached out gently to the tree as though he was afraid it might fade away; he touched one of the icy branches and felt the soft snow.  
  
Slowly, a smile found its way onto Harry Potter's face, one that lit up his whole face (not just a small reassuring smile produced by only his lips). His eyes twinkled and relief was evident on his face, but after a while he seemed to snap back to reality when Seamus snorted, and with a grunt turned over-sleeping on. Harry's smile faded instantly.  
  
Grim and withdrawn he drew away from the beautiful Christmas scene. Turning his back, Harry walked gradually toward the fire in the dormitory. He sighed heavily and leaned against the warm stones that jutted out; circling the fireplace's dug out.  
  
His scar still hummed on his forehead, a reminder of the dream he'd been having. Harry shut his eyes tightly and breathed deeply trying to fight away the feelings washing over him.  
  
*  
  
A wind blew threw his untidy hair. He opened his eyes to see a village coming into view. Soon, he had swooped into the village riding a familiar eagle owl. The owl pitched him into a window at the top of a lavish house.  
  
Inside, stood a laughing family; they were gathered 'round a petite grand piano. The room was dark but there were tree candles sitting on the piano to provide some light for the pianist.  
  
The father tinkered away at the piano keys while the two children sang:  
  
"Silent night"  
  
The house went into solemn silence for a minuet.  
  
"Holy night"  
  
The mother waved her wand and a large star appeared in the night sky; the children turned to sing to it. Silvery moonlight on their young faces, which now were lit with an ethereal glow.  
  
"All is calm"  
  
Everyone paused stone like for a moment.  
  
"All is bright"  
  
The mother flicked her wand and everything you set your eyes on radiated a golden color.  
  
"'Round yon virgin"  
  
Swishing her wand the mother's attire changed and she sat before a manger.  
  
"Mother and child"  
  
Reaching into the manger the mother acted out her part as Virgin Mary with the family's own baby of a few months.  
  
"Holy infant-"  
  
A large hand suddenly appeared on the mother's whim and touched the baby's head tenderly, before disappearing with a snap.  
  
"So tender and mild-"  
  
The sound of laughter rippled through the room. Everyone froze with their eyes wide with fear. It couldn't be him.  
  
However, Harry had a feeling as soon as his scar began to buzz three lines ago. A feeling of dread was beginning to grab hold of him.  
  
The manger exploded as Harry's scar burned on his forehead. Pieces of it flew everywhere-cruel laughter rang clear throughout the room (and could be heard all over the village)-a board from the manger gouged Harry's forehead and sent a small river of blood into his eye, temporarily blinding him.  
  
Harry blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision of red liquid. Then he felt a hand grasp his chin, pointy nails digging deep into his flesh.  
  
"Injured are we, Harry Potter?" a familiar voice hissed in his ear.  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
"Answer me!" the finger nails dug deeper and hit bone.  
  
Harry flinched but defiantly kept his lips sealed.  
  
"Too good to admit your hurt-and hurting (the nails were removed swiftly and one was slowly cutting his cheek in half)" the voice sneered teasingly.  
  
Harry gulped as his eyes started to water with pain as the nail was inserted at his throat. He could taste the bitter blood now filling his throat and coughed on it.  
  
"I thought so." laughed the voice as it with drew its nails.  
  
Harry heard the swish of a wand and was then thrown clear off his feet into the wall. There his vision cleared as he slid slowly down the wall, a pounding headache starting to rumble behind his eyes.  
  
When his vision had cleared completely Harry was sorry it did.  
  
Lord Voldemort was advancing on the frightened family with a malicious smile spread across his lips-his eyes never leaving the family's pale faces.  
  
The wall Harry was still slumped against abruptly decided to lock his body there with sturdy wall materials. Harry couldn't move at all.  
  
"Good," the dark lord muttered and Harry was almost positive he muttered this to the wall.  
  
Then the lord of darkness wiggled his wand in a complicated movement followed by several other hard wiggles. Harry would have laughed if the situation didn't seem so serious.  
  
A wall fell on the father, crushing him.  
  
Harry couldn't move, and though he struggled to free himself of the wall he knew it was a lost cause. Perhaps, all of it was a lost cause.  
  
The mother put he baby down and fell beside her fallen husband shrieking, but quickly started to chock after as a misty, black hand wrapped its self around her throat.  
  
He was right, Harry was right; he knew why the dark lord had strapped him to a wall.  
  
The children crawled closer together crying like there was going to be no tomorrow-there probably wouldn't be for these kids.  
  
Then, what Harry thought was the last deadly act, happened. Hordes of wild, dark creatures raced at the children. The animals circled the kids with a gleam in their eyes before they barreled at the sobbing children.  
  
Harry concentrated hard on the shiny black piano that seemed the most intact part of the house. He heard the screams start and fad as the animals devoured their snack. Then came a different scream-the scream of a-of a baby! No, oh please, no.  
  
"AVADA KEDABRA!" Voldemort roared.  
  
Harry had slowly turned his head to the last remaining member of the family. There was a pricking in his eyes as he watched the dark lord nab the baby's leg as it sat to cry for its family. He dangled the innocent, helpless baby in front of him and then turned around so Harry could see him utter the words that brought forth a blinding green light.  
  
Voldemort shouted the death mark into the black sky where it glittered evilly beside the large star.  
  
Harry watched horrified as he saw it poke its tongue out and eat the star. That star had been for the song-for what tonight was-for a reminder of the family that had just been murdered.  
  
Smiling at his job well done, the dark lord vanished and Harry felt the wall let go of him.  
  
Standing up, Harry looked around at the destruction. A hole in the roof from the dark mark, half the house on fire, and the whole family dead- no, murdered. Harry gazed out the window as the waves of heat danced in his line of vision-he heard a wall collapse on the grand piano-but through the waves of heat and salty water rimming his eyes Harry saw a tiny bit of Christmas.  
  
There, standing solitarily in the gently falling snow, was a pine tree. A tree type associated with Christmas. It stood with icy snow falling on its branches-it looked majestic with the snow and no ornaments hanging on it-a star above hovered were one might put one-Harry smiled a bitter smile as the scene faded.  
  
*  
  
Harry moaned and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. Was he ever going to get some decent sleep? Not tonight, that's for sure.  
  
Harry's dream had left him tired, drained, and achy. He almost felt like he was getting the flu.  
  
He looked back at the Christmas tree. Then as he looked at it he wondered who would do such a kind thing for him. They'd probably unintentionally made it look a way that meant more to him than any other.  
  
Maybe the tag on one of the presents would say who gave it to him. Picking up an oblong present he flipped the tiny tag's flap revealing neat cursive. It read: Harry, Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy these!  
  
Nothing, no clue at all.  
  
He grabbed another. This one carried light a scent of perfume, it too was written in neat cursive. It said: Have a great Christmas Harry! I hope you can put this to good use!  
  
It was no use trying, Harry thought feeling deflated. He wanted to thank the person who had done this for him. He'd never had someone do something this nice for him.  
  
Sighing he gazed solemnly at the tree, as if trying to think his apologies to the unknown family via a similar looking object that was in both his dorm, and was at the gruesome scene.  
  
"Don't worry,"  
  
"What?" Harry cried bewildered at a voice he had just heard echo through his head.  
  
"Don't worry. We know you couldn't have prevented what happened."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes furiously wondering if he'd fallen asleep.  
  
*sweet laughter* "The dark lord would have got us sometime. It was just a matter of how soon."  
  
This voice was not created by his imagination; Harry was sure of that. He just sat and listened with brimming emotions.  
  
"Mom, come on!"  
  
"I should go now. My family awaits me. Oh, by the way, Harry, your mom says hi."  
  
Harry bit his lip as the voice faded. He looked at the Christmas tree, which now looked as if it had been painted in runny water colors.  
  
Curling up under the tree with a blanket from his bed; Harry waited for morning to come. His mind was buzzing with thoughts, puzzles, and Christmas magic.  
  
***  
  
"Wow Harry!" Ron exclaimed when he saw Harry's Christmas tree and all his presents.  
  
"Cool!" Dean murmured.  
  
"Amazing!" Neville marveled.  
  
"Someone must have really wanted you to have a good Christmas this year!" commented Seamus.  
  
Harry simply nodded.  
  
The others looked at him.  
  
"Well, are you going to open the presents or not?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Er-yes," Harry replied sitting down and nabbing the oblong one.  
  
"Can we help?" Dean asked and Seamus stomped on his foot.  
  
"Sure," Harry responded slowly; "I guess. It will take me hours by myself."  
  
"Yeah!" the boys yelled and ripping rent the room as they went into action.  
  
"I wonder who gave you all this!" Ron shouted over the noise.  
  
"I don't-" Harry started but his eyes widened as he was taken back in time.  
  
He looked dazedly up at the huddle with question in his eyes. Looking lost and confused his emerald eyes drilled through three pairs of eyes, before his eyes swept throughout the room.  
  
The door clicked gently shut and racing footsteps were heard pounding their way to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Then another memory came rushing at him-he had been trying to concentrate on a star chart for divination at the same time he could feel a throbbing in his head-that's when there was a shriek from downstairs-he had went to see if he could get them to be more quiet and had come across a most interesting conversation (which he thought he knew the subject of).  
  
"But he's the Boy Who Lived!" Lavender cried indignantly.  
  
"They don't know that either or if they do they don't care." Hermione whispered.  
  
There were gasps of surprise.  
  
"That's a crime!" Parvati shouted.  
  
"Shh! Harry will hear you!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron said waving a hand in his face; "Are you alright? You sort of spaced out on us."  
  
Harry nodded; his mind still elsewhere as the answer hit him.  
  
"Yeah," Harry repeated more confidently; "Yeah, I just need to go find some people. I'll see you at breakfast!"  
  
Harry (already dressed and showered) left the room still somewhat stunned.  
  
"But Harry, what about your presents!" Dean called after him.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione! Parvati! Lavender!" Harry panted as he ran to catch up with them.  
  
The three girls turned around curiously.  
  
"Thank-thank you." Harry chocked around a gasp of air.  
  
"For what?" they said playing innocent but all had a smile lingering around their mouth.  
  
"For giving me the best Christmas I've ever had!" Harry smiled. "Don't deny it."  
  
The girls stared at him.  
  
"Are you-are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly referring to his dream.  
  
"Yeah, your present helped me in more ways than you can imagine."  
  
Though Harry looked a little run down they decided to believe him because of his earnestly smiling face as he replied.  
  
"What are you girls going to call yourselves?" Harry grinned; "Sandra Clause?" 


End file.
